Weirder Things Have Happened
by The Amazing Sakumachan
Summary: Higurashi Kagome, vice president of Seigaku's volleyball team, gets challenged by Seigaku's Tennis Club's Freshman regular! Meh. Weirder things have happened. Interconnected 100 Word Drabbles Inuyasha x Prince of Tennis (PoT Universe/AU for Inuyasha Cast)
1. A ruckus? Most definitely

After performing his routine calculations, Inui predicted an 85% chance of tennis practice going without a hitch and 15% chance of something out of the ordinary occurring.

Those were the usual percentages.

And on those off-days when the 15% shone true, there was a 65% chance that Seigaku's freshman regular was the cause or center of the ruckus.

Those calculations held true today.

Echizen Ryoma was causing quite a stir, pulling an abnormally large crowd of students around the tennis courts.

And it all began with a string of six words from his silver-tongue,

"Kagome-senpai, you up to a match?"


	2. A pillow? Not quite

"Hurry, Sakuno!" Tomoka yelled as she dragged her friend by the hand. "I don't want to miss a minute of my Ryoma-sama's special training!"

"W-Wait up, Tomo-chan!" Said girl began to stumble over her own feet. "I-I can't keep u- KYAH!"

And just like that, the clumsy Ryuzaki Sakuno lost her footing.

But instead of meeting with her acquaintance mister pavement, she face planted right into something soft and squishy.

Sakuno blinked in surprised. "E-Eh? A pillow?"

"Eh…" An embarrassed voice replied. "Not quite…"

Sakuno blinked again and took a step back to see.

Oh.

An upperclassman…with pretty nice breasts.


	3. A challenge? No way

Even the regular tennis club members cleared the courts to watch the spectacle.

Momoshiro growled and balled his fists in anger as he watched Higurashi begin the match with a lousy serve. "Echizen, that bastard! You're not supposed to prey on cute girls like that!"

It was obvious that Ryoma returned the ball with little to no effort.

Higurashi failed to return the ball; it hit the net and dropped to the ground on her side of the court.

"That Higurashi obviously has very little tennis experience." Oishi pointed out.

Kikumaru piped in, "Yeah~! What's our baby boy thinking, nya?"


	4. An accident? Yup

A bright blush stained Sakuno's cheeks as she bowed deeply to the older girl, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-!"

"Don't worry about it." The upperclassman waved it off and laughed, despite the pink tinge to her own cheeks. "It was an accident."

Sakuno raised her head and saw all of her.

She was obviously older by the difference in bust size, but not too much taller. Her eyes were a warm brown color, her skin sun-kissed, and her jet-black hair pulled into a high ponytail.

"Higurashi, get over here!"

"Oh, right." Said girl blinked and dashed off. "See ya!"


	5. A great match? Not really

"Game set and match. Echizen Ryoma wins. 6-0."

Despite the match being completely one-sided, the crowd still went wild.

Kagome blinked and looked around, surprised to see the size of the crowd that gathered.

"Eh? Was our match really that exciting?" She sweat dropped.

She looked across the net to see her underclassmen smirking at her in amusement. "Mada mada dane, senpai." He stated coolly.

Kagome could not help but smile.

That was when another regular member of the volley ball club came running onto the court and called out, "Kagome-chan!"

"Hm? Sango-chan, what are you doing here?" She blinked.


	6. A popular girl? Surely

Sakuno watched in awe as Kagome jogged towards the volleyball courts.

That was when Tomoka brought her back into reality, "So that was Higurashi Kagome, huh?" The twin tailed girl mused with a grin. "Not bad at all."

Sakuno blinked and asked confusedly, "Higurashi Kagome…?"

"You don't know?" Tomoka asked excitedly. "Higurashi-senpai is the vice president of Seigaku's girls' volleyball team! She's super popular with the boys~!"

"O-oh, really…?" Sakuno zoned out as she watched the team begin warm-ups.

"Yeah! I doubt it but she's high on the popularity list that people say that she could beat Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka exclaimed.


	7. An excuse? Looks like it

"That's what I should be asking you." Sango replied with a small huff as she placed her hands on her hips. She took a moment to look from Kagome to Ryoma to the dispersing crow. "Kikyo is going to be annoyed when she finds ou-."

Kagome clapped her hands together hopefully, giving Sango a pleading look, "Don't tell her?"

Ryoma blinked and watched as Sango looped arms with Kagome and lead her away.

"Honestly, taking on a regular member of tennis club like that-." Sango sighed, exasperated.

"I just couldn't say "no" to him; he's so cute." Kagome whined back.


	8. A misunderstanding? It is

It was a mishearing of Tomoka's statement that began it all.

Ryoma just so happened to be (late) on his way to tennis practice as he walked at a leisure pace by Sakuno and Tomoka after their chance encounter.

"…people say that she could beat Ryoma-sama!" is what the freshman tennis regular heard as he walked by.

That caught his attention and he stopped in his tracks.

He opened his eyes and called over to the duo curiously, "Oi! Who can beat me?"

"Kyah! Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka squealed at him.

Sakuno blushed a bit and pointed over to the volleyball team.


	9. A new development? Ooh la la

…Ryoma went deathly quiet as he pulled his cap down over his face.

"…cute…" He mumbled to himself.

A quick flow of blood rushed to his face at the thought of the second year girl.

"Che." But as quick as it came, it faded away and Ryoma proceeded to stuff his hands into pockets and made his way off of the court. "Mada mada dane…"

His teammates then crowded around him as he went by.

"What the hell, Echizen?!" Momoshiro asked while giving the younger boy a noogie.

Ryoma winced, "that hurts, Momo-senpai…"

Inui watched Ryoma intently.

More interesting data.


	10. A good run? More or less

Ryoma sighed, his teammates would not stop talking about his mistake to challenge Higurashi Kagome, even as they ran laps.

"…you're pretty annoying, senpais." He stated, obviously irked.

Momoshiro snickered, "Echizen is just embarrassed that he looks like an idiot."

Kaidoh then grumbled out, "look who's talking…"

"D-Don't start with me, Viper!"

Kikumaru smiled and piped in, "That Higurashi-chan sure is cute though, nya~"

"Fshuuu~"

Momoshiro then imagined said girl, "…she IS!"

Fuji smiled softly, "I agree. Maybe I should ask her out…"

Ryoma's eyes widened and he nearly tripped hearing that statement.

"Yo, Echizen! What's up with that reaction?!"

* * *

A/N: If you guys are good and review, I'll update with 10 installments per 10 reviews. Sound like a good deal? Updates will come as fast as reviews do. o w o

Pairings will be whatever comes along and suits the plot, or lack of plot, first. Or if you guys have any suggestions, I'm open to them.

I'm currently leaning towards the following:

Kagome x Harem

Sango x Momoshiro

But I'm open to suggestions so let me know what you guys think.


End file.
